Season Two (Monster High)
Season Two of Monster High will consist of 10 episodes. It will premiere around Summer 2018. Synopsis Following the tragic events of the first season, Clawdeen Wolf is left with questions regarding the mysteries surrounding her sister's disappearance and Scarah Screams' death. Draculaura and Clawd Wolf's relationship reaches a new low and turn to C.A. Cupid for help, and Frankie Stein is given a new chance at love, however, with a love triangle-complication. Meanwhile, Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber's relationship also faces it's complication as they continue as Monster High's answer to Romeo & Juliet. Meanwhile, Ghoulia Yelps becomes the new editor with the Gory Gazette and assists her friends in the murder investigation. Finally, Cleo de Nile's sister, Nefera returns back to New Salem to cause trouble between Cleo's relationship with Deuce Gorgon. Also, a new mystery slowly unravels as new villains and suspects emerge as a higher body count is unleashed from a bloodthirsty serial killer. Spoilers SPOILERS AHEAD *There will be a time jump between Season One and Season Two. *Ghoulia Yelps and Gil Webber will be upgraded to main characters. *Season One was "more getting to know who the characters are in the present day". **Future seasons might include flashbacks detailing their past lives, more specifically Draculaura and Cleo de Nile. *Frankie Stein will get a new love interest. **Jackson Jekyll will appear as Frankie's love interest this season. **Holt Hyde will also appear as "Jackson's sinister alter ego". *Toralei Stripe will be introduced as a "new rival for Cleo". **Meowlody and Purrsephone will appear as her sidekicks. *Nefera de Nile will appear as "Cleo's older sister". **Nefera will also have an "unspoken feud with Catty Noir". *Deuce Gorgon will get a very special storyline this season. **Medusa Gorgon will make an appearance this season. *Although Abbey Bominable was originally supposed to appear in Season One, she will definitely appear this season. **She will appear as a new exchange student alongside Rochelle Goyle, Jinafire Long, and Skelita Calaveras. *Venus McFlytrap will be introduced this season. *C.A. Cupid will appear to "help Draculaura and Clawd Wolf during a troubled time in their relationship". *Ms. Kindergrubber will appear as "a new teacher at Monster High". *Slo Mo will appear as a new love interest for Ghoulia. *Coach Igor will appear this season, alongside guidance counselor Mr. D'eath. *Harriet Wolf will have a "deep family secret", which Clawdeen Wolf will soon come to find out. *Lagoona Blue and Gil will return where "their relationship will take an interesting turn of events". *Additional characters confirmed to return: **Clawrk Wolf **Dracula **Headless Headmistress Bloodgood **Heath Burns **Mr. Hackington **Mr. Rotter **Robecca Steam **Wade Blue *Scarah Screams' Killer will not be the only murder-mystery this season. **Her killer will be revealed around 2x05. *Ramses de Nile will take his role as mayor "much seriously as he enforces stricter rules on the monsters of New Salem" *Twyla will return for Clawdeen's storyline. *Deuce and Clawd will go through another feud. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Victoria Justice as Frankie Stein *Lucy Hale as Draculaura *Zendaya as Clawdeen Wolf *Claire Holt as Lagoona Blue *Elizabeth Gillies as Cleo de Nile *Colton Haynes as Deuce Gorgon *Trevor Jackson as Clawd Wolf *Rose McIver as Ghoulia Yelps *Zach Roerig as Gil Webber Recurring Characters *Sarah Hyland as Catty Noir *Niecy Nash as Harriet Wolf *Danielle Panabaker as Abbey Bominable *Nathalie Kelley as Nefera de Nile *KJ Apa as Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde *Dianna Agron as Toralei Stripe *Hailee Steinfeld as Rochelle Goyle *Elizabeth Olsen as C.A. Cupid *Bridgit Mendler as Venus McFlytrap *Virginia Madsen as Ms. Kindergrubber *Trevor Stines as Slo Mo *Janel Parrish as Jinafire Long *Italia Ricci as Skelita Calaveras *Heather Morris as Meowlody *Naya Rivera as Purrsephone *Ian Harding as Mr. D'eath *Patrick Gallagher as Coach Igor *Uma Thurman as Medusa Gorgon *Mark Consuelos as Ramses de Nile *Emily Blunt as Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Shemar Moore as Clawrk Wolf *Tom Ellis as Dracula *Cameron Monaghan as Heath Burns *Steve Martin as Mr. Rotter *Sofia Carson as Robecca Steam *Jon Hamm as Mr. Hackington *Jason Momoa as Wade Blue *Sabrina Carpenter as Twyla Episode List *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" *"Chapter Fifteen: TBA" *"Chapter Sixteen: TBA" *"Chapter Seventeen: TBA" *"Chapter Eighteen: School of the Damned" *"Chapter Nineteen: TBA" *"Chapter Twenty: TBA" Category:Seasons